


The day it changed.

by Lunaxel



Series: The Fall [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Minor Character Death, Riverwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaxel/pseuds/Lunaxel
Summary: As I was walking to the door, the lady wizard, shot fire at the chicken. It died. She looked up, as if she just realized what she had done, and ran. Gerdur followed her.Gerdur did not return.





	The day it changed.

**Sundas, 17 of the Last Seed.**

On that day, everything changed.

I was helping papa around in the forge when she ran into town. She was short, taller than me but shorter than papa, and was dress in one of those wizard’s dresses. I robe I think. Her skin was dark, almost as blue as her robe and her eyes were pale like milk. She stood in the middle of the road as if she was lost and stared at one of Gerdur chickens.

“Dorthe!” I heard mama shout from inside the house, “come here!”

As I was walking to the door, the lady wizard, shot fire at the chicken. It died. She looked up, as if she just realized what she had done, and ran. Gerdur followed her.

Gerdur did not return.

**Morndas, 18 of the Last Seed.**

They found Gerdur’s body by the road. I wasn’t supposed to know, but I overheard mama and papa talking about it. Hod seems lonely without Gerdur. Everyone in town looks tense. Riverwood is quiet. Mom doesn’t want me to help papa anymore. Mama is scared. I’m a little scared too, but I know papa will take care of the problem.

**Tirdas, 19 of the Last Seed.**

The stranger arrived in town again. Hod was the first one to spot her, and he ran after her with a yell. The stranger was startled by the sound and dropped something on the ground. Papa saw Hod running and went after him. Mom dragged me inside the house and told me I wasn’t allowed to leave until she said so. I could tell she was scared.

The hours went by and papa still had not returned. Mama sang me to sleep and slid in the bed with me. She tried to be silent, but I could feel her shoulders shaking from her crying.

**Middas, 20 of the Last Seed.**

They brought papa’s body back into town. Alongside papa’s body were Hod's and Faendal’s bodies. Frodnar has stopped pranking people. He spends his time staring into space. His uncle Ralof has been taking care of him. Sven also seems sad. I think he misses Faendal.

Mama told me they hired a priest for ‘last rites,’ whatever that means. I just hope papa can be happy where he is going.

**Turdas, 21 of the Last Seed.**

The stranger was back. She seemed nervous and was not wearing her robes anymore. She had her hair up in a ponytail. It kinds of looked like a sweet roll. She walked into the traders’ place. Mama was behind me, working on some of papa’s old weaponry. She said that now that he is gone, someone must pick up the slack. The door slammed open, and I jumped a few feet in the air. Mama looked up and saw the stranger running out of the traders’ place. Miss Camilla is following her. Mama expression turned furious and she grabbed up one of papa’s dagger and jumped at the stranger. The stranger was trying to run, but she couldn’t. She hurled a bolt of lightning at Camilla, who fell to the ground and stopped moving. Mama hit the stranger again and… I felt it before I saw it. The change in the air. It was dry. It was hot. I closed my eyes but was too slow. Mama’s body fell to the floor like one of my dolls.

I’m alone.

               I am alone.

                              Alone.

                                             Alone.


End file.
